All I Ever Wanted
by GotItPotterized
Summary: Roxas is worried sick about Naminé's whereabouts at the rave she convinced him to go to, but then a certain red head distracts him from the task at hand. AKUROKU, BOYXBOY, MATURE, MUSIC ONESHOT.


**A/N: Here I was, waiting for sleep to take over me, when I remembered this song. Now, this song came accompanied by a scene of Roxas and Axel at a rave, dancing, bodies grinding, and instantly I felt the need to write it all down. MY SECOND SONG FIC IS ALIVE! Powered by Kit-Kat.**

**Disclaimer: **:sigh: I believe we all wish Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy were ours… but unfortunately, it all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. And the song belongs to Basshunter!

**Warning**: RATED M FOR A REASON! BoyxBoy, swearing, and dirty dancing! If you're a homophobe I suggest you leave this page this instant.

**P.S.: **In case who read my other fic didn't notice, I don't write the fic while I hear the song. I come up with the plot while hearing it, then google the lyrics (whoever came up with Google is a freaking genius), and fit the song into the story. I don't do that "start a fic and finish it in sync with the song", it just frustrates me! You have been warned.

**-._All I Ever Wanted_.-**

I sighed deeply while I looked around. The loud music was starting to give me a headache, and my sister was nowhere to be found. I scanned the dance floor worriedly for her blonde hair and white attire, wondering why the hell did I agree to come. Oh, yeah, that's right. Naminé flashed me those goddamn puppy dog eyes.

You see, the only reason why I'm here, somewhere in the city of Oblivion (I seriously don't want to know why they call it Oblivion), in a closed off building, was because my sweet, innocent, and oh so charming twin sister, wanted to introduce me to her boyfriend. They've been together for about 4 months now, and they've been friends at her Art College ever since the school year started. It's May now, so it was a long time ago. Honestly, I only came so I could give that bastard the "brother talk" and see if I have to worry about chopping off any phallic organs off his body. You know, just in case.

Either way, I'll probably have to worry about that detail, since this closed off building is, conveniently, housing a rave. Yeah, you heard me, a freaking rave. Lights going on and off, loud electronic music, people having sex with clothes, bodies moving against other unknown bodies on the dance floor… What kind of guy would come to a place like this? A pervert, I tell you! And what kind of guy would want their younger sister (she's still younger even if she was born 2 minutes after me… Gross, now I imagined myself coming out of- GAH, never mind that!) in the middle of a place like this?

And worse: there are private rooms upstairs. Apparently the dance floor is the whole basement, then the first floor is the place for the bar and food, and the second floor is the place for people who want privacy. A girl with her boobs covered by a glow-in-the-dark belt just passed by me, what do they exactly mean by privacy?

I need to find Naminé, beat her boyfriend's ass, and get the hell out of here. Quick.

_-Oh all I ever wanted-  
>-Was to see you smiling (smilin')-<em>

I quirked an eyebrow when I heard that song. Basshunter? Hm, maybe Naminé could wait a bit- NO, no, focus Roxas, you have to get your baby sister, it's not time to start dancing, especially in this place. But that damn beat…

_-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<em>

I bit my lip, trying to overcome the familiar urge to follow the beat that came whenever I heard Basshunter. I started moving my right leg to the initial beat, slowly closing my eyes and inhaling deeply. I heard someone chuckle behind me, but I was getting too absorbed in my mind to take in the rhythm I knew would follow next.

_-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to see you smiling -<br>-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to make you mine -<br>-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<br>-That all I ever wanted -  
>-Was you and me-<em>

All thought and worries of Naminé's safety left my mind when I started moving my hips to the techno cascade that got over my senses. I closed my eyes and let my body go loose while my mouth parted slightly as to breathe through the heavy air that formed around me. Slowly I was pulled to the middle of the dance floor, getting lost in the sea of heated bodies that moved around me, all of us moving like a competition to see who would feel the beat the better.

_-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to see you smiling -<br>-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to make you mine -<br>-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<br>-That all I ever wanted -  
>-Was you and me-<em>

In no time I was throwing my arms up the air, waving them around like everyone else. I smiled widely to myself, my body tingling each time somebody brushed against me or I brushed against them. What part of the dance floor I was I didn't know, and honestly, I don't give a damn right now. I never felt this free before, simply letting my body do the talking. My mind was hazy from the heat around me, my closed eyes not helping, so I didn't register someone grabbing me by my hips until I was turned around.

Green. I swear, those had to be the greenest eyes I've ever seen. It was almost like they were glowing in the dark. Even when the lights turned off I could still see how green they were. I scrunched my eyes to look better at whoever turned me around and interrupted the first moment of freedom I had in months, and I could conclude four things. One, the green eyes weren't contacts. Two, that was the wildest and reddest hair I've ever seen. Three, this person was much taller than me. Four, this was a guy. And he had a fishnet shirt. And I was currently finding myself checking him out.

"Good dance moves, blondie" he murmured into my ear, his breath hot and making my skin tingle. How was he able to speak so low and almost seductively with such loud music, I will never understand. "What do you say if we join forces?"

I weakly looked at his face, and I will never admit that it was that damn grin he had on that made me let him grab me by my hips and pull me closer to him.

So I did what any normal person would do on this situation. I pushed him away and went back to finding my sister.

As if… I'm not normal myself, you see. I bet I got you there. Right now, any thoughts of what my sister was doing just washed themselves from my mind. This guy was… I don't even now. It's those damn eyes, I tell you, and that idiotic grin. Not that I'll ever admit he's quite- oh, shut up.

Obviously, I got over my initial shock and flashed him one of my own grins. He wants to dance? I'll show him. I started swaying my hips to the beat, making sure his eyes were on me before I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I felt his hands pulling me even closer while he too started swaying his hips in sync with mine. The groan I heard was supposed to make me feel disgusted and not aroused.

_-I'm so alone -  
>-Here on my own -<br>-And I am waiting for you to come-_

I felt one of his hands massaging my lower back, slowly lifting up my shirt, and that was it for me. I brought my hands up to his chest, feeling his toned muscles through the fishnet shirt that left nothing to the imagination before inhaling deeply that spicy scent he had, my mind completely fogged up from the sudden lust that was taking over me after I felt how hot his skin was.

I felt my back against a wall and slowly, I opened my eyes. His eyes were still glowing, but I could see they were darker. My heart started beating faster when I looked at his lips, his tongue darting out to lick them, and I found myself leaning up, his breath mingling with mine. I was sure I was going to regret doing this later, but right now, I just don't give a fuck.

_-I want to be-  
>-A part of you -<br>-Think of all the things we could do-_

I can't remember any of the girls I ever kissed having such soft lips. And the way mine molded with his only made the heat in my stomach get more intense. I weakly registered the fact that I had a hard-on, and that it was hurting like hell to have it trapped.

Our lips were moving slowly against each other, and when I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth, I quickly complied. The second our tongues touched, I moaned deeply when electric shocks traveled from our tongues to my groin.

_-And everyday, you're in my head -  
>-I want to have you in my bed-<em>

My head was starting to pound from all the blood rushing through my body, and the need to get closer to this guy. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pushed him even closer to me, accidentally brushing our fronts together, to which he groaned. I swear that grin glued itself to my face because I felt victorious that I wasn't the only one with a tent on his pants. It absolutely wasn't because his groan had to be the sexiest sound I've ever heard in my entire life.

_-You are the one, you're in my eyes -  
>-All I ever wanted in my life-<em>

"Need you." He whispered against my ear after our lips got separated due to the need of oxygen. I bit my lip while repressing a moan, and at that he grabbed my chin and licked my earlobe. "Don't… I want to hear every single sound you make."

I got distracted by a drop of sweat rolling down his neck, and I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself while my tongue darted towards the small droplet. His skin was salty and sweet at the same time, and so intoxicating. I noticed myself needing to taste more of him, so I bit the small part of skin my lips were currently on and ravaged it as best as I could. His soft gasps and groans only had me going even more, making me put my hands under his shirt and pull it up.

_-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to see you smiling -<br>-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to make you mine -<br>-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<br>-That all I ever wanted -  
>-Was you and me-<em>

Still hazy from the way his skin tasted, I reached down and licked his chest, my nails scratching his back and making him ark up to me, our groins brushing once more. I threw my head back and moaned loudly, gasping when I felt his teeth scrape against my neck while he dove his hands into my pants to grope at my ass. Normally I'd be insulted if anyone would ever do such a thing, but it sent shocks over my entire body, making me grip the guy's shoulders for support, one of my hands tugging at his red hair from the weird wave of pleasure that had caused.

Again our lips were slammed together, and I felt myself being pulled up, his hands pulling my pants down to my thighs and making me wrap my legs around him.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" I breathed out, looking at his green eyes through foggy blue ones while he looked at me with that stupid freaking grin and those fucking green eyes.

"Well, I could go for formalities, but well… I'll be blunt" I heard a zipper and felt something so deliciously hot being pressed against my erection, making me open my mouth in a silent moan while he leaned next to my ear, his got breath sending shivers down my spine. "I'm going to hump you senseless."

_-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to see you smiling -<br>-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to make you mine -<br>-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<br>-That all I ever wanted -  
>-Was you and me-<em>

The first trust had me seeing starts, and I lost the small control I still had over myself right then. At first he trusted slowly, but so hard I was sure my boxers were going to be permanently stained with pre-cum. I could do nothing but gasp and try to hold in my moans, I wanted to scream in pleasure so badly my throat was starting to get sore. A hand going under my shirt and pinching one of my nipples along with harder trusts made me do just that.

I heard him chuckle against my neck after my vocal outburst, and smirking widely, I pulled him by his hair and kissed him hard, trusting my hips against his as hard as I could in that position.

The first real moan I heard from him only got me closer to having an orgasm.

_-__(Are you ready!)-_

"F-faster… Oh please, go faster!" I begged him, the need to cum was taking over me, and I knew I was close, I was so fucking close… Then he stopped. I looked questioningly at him, and the only answer I received was a smirk and my legs being lowered down until I was still pressed against the wall with my feet on the ground.

I felt his hands moving from my ass to his waist, and I looked down curiously. He had his pants down to his thighs too, and he was lowering… his…

I blushed so hard I was sure my face resembled his hair, but his hand grabbed my chin and made me turn to look at him. Slowly, he lowered his lips to mine, biting my lower lip and passing his tongue over my own. I didn't understand why was he tugging at my boxers until I felt a firm hand pressing against my hard-on along with something that felt so incredibly hot and good I had tears of pleasure in my eyes.

The hand moved and I bucked my hips, moaning into his mouth, urging him to go faster.

_-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to see you smiling -<br>-Oh all I ever wanted -  
>-Was to make you mine -<br>-I know that I love you -  
>-Oh baby why don't you see-<br>-That all I ever wanted -  
>-Was you and me-<em>

"Fuck!" I screamed loudly, supporting myself on his shoulders, my head thrown back, while he ruefully bit and sucked on my neck, and I could already feel the pressure building in my stomach. "I'm cumming!"

In less than a second, he had my legs wrapped around him again, both of our about to burst erections again inside our boxers, and he only needed to grind against me once before I came, whimpering and shaking, my moan muffled by his mouth.

_-All I ever wanted!-_

The last thing I saw was the most beautiful green eyes looking at me in contentment while the softest pair of lips rested against my own, with strong arms holding me close.

...

"Roxas? Roxas!" I tiredly opened my eyes, looking up at the familiar blue ones that stared at me worriedly. Wait, blue? Naminé!

"Naminé!" I shouted, getting up quickly, which only caused me to get dizzy. Supporting my head in my hand, I smiled at her "Where have you been? I've been worried sick looking for you!"

She looked at me apologetically, smiling softly like she always did when she regretted something. "I'm sorry, Roxas… When I found Marly we ended up meeting some of his friends and when I came to the spot I left you, you were nowhere to be found!"

"Your sister was in the verge of tears when she didn't see you anywhere." I looked at the guy that spoke. What the- Why did he have PINK hair? I looked curiously at Naminé, and she blushed furiously. Wait a-… Naaah, this couldn't be-

"This is Marluxia, Roxas." I just stared at her, trying to mask my shock. My innocent baby sister was dating a guy that looked like he should be out of college for a long time, had PINK hair of all things, and attended raves? Hang on, speaking of-

Looking down at myself, I was shocked to see my pants and shirt were composed. But that guy… Did I fall asleep? Did I just dream I had a random sexual encounter with a guy with red hair and green eyes? Wait, why would I dream that in the first place?

"Roxas, are you okay?" I looked at my twin sister's worried gaze, and the fact that I couldn't bring myself to smile must have given her the hint that something was indeed wrong. Why was I feeling so empty?

"Maybe we should get him some water, the air here can get pretty heavy sometimes, Demyx faints all the time." I didn't even question who the hell was Demyx, because suddenly I did feel thirsty… and really hungry.

"Could you bring me something to eat, if you wouldn't mind?" I shook my head a bit to clear my mind, suddenly forgetting all thought of interrogating this Marluxia guy.

"Of course, Roxas! But I don't want to leave you here alone…" she bit her lower lip like she always does when she faces a dilemma. That's Naminé for you, you can't find someone sweeter than her.

"Axel could stay here making him company." Something interested me now, and I have no idea why. I looked up at my sister's boyfriend to find him waving over a guy from behind him while the two of them walked up the stairs.

The guy had piercing green eyes. That practically glowed in the dark. And red, wild hair. And the fishnet shirt. No one noticed my obvious shock and embarrassment when I looked at him. He walked forward, his gaze never leaving my eyes. And as expected from me, there it was. The goddamn grin that got me into the whole mess I was now certain that happened. How he ever had the sense to fix my clothes and take me to a couch so I could rest, I'll never guess.

"The name's Axel." He leaned forward so that our noses were almost touching. Then, he put a finger to his temple and whispered seductively. "Got it memorized?"

It wasn't the thought of competition that made me grin. It wasn't the butterflies I suddenly felt in my stomach, or the way the thought of what happened tonight made me shiver in arousal. It wasn't because of his eyes or how he slowly licked his lips, either. It was purely because Axel seemed to like to play with fire.

**A/N: Phew, that sure was hard work for me! I think it turned out okay! I hope you guys liked it, it was my first time writing AkuRoku [my favorite pairing ever!], so I hope I did a good job!**


End file.
